Conquer Your Demons
by Tongues
Summary: Naruto, after defeating the Akatsuki, is a wanderer set on destroying certain places starred in his past. One of which is Konoha. Now, the new Sannin must bring him back and convince him to spare his old home. The means? Give him a purpose. NaruKono. Yaoi
1. New Kyuubi

Conquer Your Demons

This is my other new story next to Kawarimi no Naruto. Like that one, I am always going to be 1 chapter ahead of what I'm posting, just so that if I get a major writing block, there won't be horrible issues. Also, this fic is almost a polar opposite of Kawarimi no Naruto, centering around an all powerful, but split-personality Naruto who doesn't know what to do with himself until someone gives hima purpose. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its contents.

Prologue: New Kyuubi

A dark summer night, red lightning streaking across the sky as a large figure, shrouded in black, slowly made its way towards the great gates. A man moved to stop him, holding his hand out, a small knife visible, reflecting red. The figure put his hand out before him, and the man suddenly exploded, not a trace left, not even a scream penetrated the night's relative calm air.

A second man stepped forward, his hands flashing through quick movements, before a dragon of stone rose out of the ground and burst towards the large figure. It went straight through him, becoming ash as it passed through. The man atop the dragon had no time to move before he too died. The figure moved forward, and put both his hands before him, before a mass of red lightning scorched its way across the ground, decimating the gates. The figure walked forward, as he heard the screams of the guards….

-scene-

"Hokage-sama!" A Sannin came in through the door, uninvited, holding a sheet of paper. The aged old woman looked up from her paperwork to see a certain grandson of a former Hokage standing before her, panting for breath. "Hokage-sama, another attack, this time in Iwa!" he shouted again, holding the sheet of paper out to her. She quickly took it from her hand and began reading.

"He took out the gates of Iwa? Those are supposed to be impenetrable to direct jutsu attacks! If only he hadn't left….."

"Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru asked nervously. "If who hadn't left?"

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably, before motioning for him to close the doors. He did so, and she put down a quick sound-proofing seal, before taking her seat once more, motioning for Konohamaru to take one for himself. The 20 year old Toad Sannin did so, looking up at her curiously.

"If Naruto hadn't left." Konohamaru nearly had a heart attack.

-Flashback-

"Naruto, Naruto-niisan, you can't take this mission! You'll die! Facing the leader of Akatsuki, who do you think you are? You're only 18. You can't control it, it'll shorten your life! Naruto-niisan? Are you listening?!" Konohamaru stormed down the street yelling at Naruto. It was midnight, and the market was empty, but his bright blond hair seemed silvery in the moonlight.

"NARUTO!" The blond man seem to be shaken out of his stupor by the sudden shout, but he remained silent, no words could reach him now, he'd made up his mind, to end the hunt by killing the hunters. It was what he'd been training himself for these past 2 years, and the two and a half years before that.

"Konohamaru…" The brown haired teenager froze in place. Usually it was 'brat this' and 'brat that'. Naruto was being serious.

"I need to do this, not for me, but for the safety of the people. Akatsuki is strong, they could decimate this village themselves, my simply being here puts the people in danger. If I can't kill them, I'll kill myself. They won't get their hands on the nine-tails, I promise that, for the sake of the future of this world."

"Nar-" Konohamaru began, but was stopped by a shout, almost demonic in pitch.

"**NO!** I am not backing out of this, I am not putting any of my precious people in danger. If I don't come back, I'm dead. Live on, be brave, and remember: you are only as great as you make yourself. There are no shortcuts, become strong."

Silently, Konohamaru thought to himself 'You are a great man, Naruto-niisan, and a great fool… Please come back soon….'

-end flashback-

Konohamaru was stunned into silence. His niisan was alive?! When?! How?!!! "H-how is he…. Alive?"

Tsunade heaved a sigh, and began explaining the strange situation. "Naruto, when he went on the suicide mission, left one thing behind: My necklace. It helped him control his bijuu, but without it, it allows him to release more of it. With time, he had become reliant on the crystal to help him control it, using it to hold back three tails of Kyuubi's power. When he fought Akatsuki, he killed them all, and sent me a message explaining how…. I figure you, of all people, have the right to know, seeing as you helped him through his two years of training before he left. Here."

Tsunade fished out an envelope and gave it to the sannin sitting across from her. The man slowly opened the envelope, before allowing his eyes to take in the only words he'd heard from Naruto in 6 years.

_Obaa-chan,_

I hope this letter finds you well. I don't have much time, so I'll be brief. My attack worked, but I was right about the cost… I only have a few more minutes before 'it' sets in, but it worked. The Akatsuki are all dead. Don't tell the public what happened, wouldn't want them to know the result of my 'valiant' effort. I need to go now, it's starting. Bye obaa-chan… I hope one day-

The note cut off before the final sentence was written, and Konohamaru looked up. "Well?"

"Well what?" Tsunade asked, looking at him intently. He gave her a deadpan look before asking "What is 'it' and what happens when it sets in?"

"He didn't tell you?" Tsunade asked, surprised. The man shook his head. "He… His suicide move was to allow all of Kyuubi's chakra to overload his system, and explode all around him, likely killing him and definitely killing all the Akatsuki members left. However, it didn't kill him… the 'it' is the alternate personality of Naruto…"

"I don't understand…"

"Konohamaru… Naruto is the new Kyuubi."

Prologue End.


	2. Motto

Conquer Your Demons

Second chapter of CYD. I am beginning to shape the landscape for this fic, I hope you don't mind a little wait until I get to the body of the fic. Btw: Naruto is Ooc now, but the split in personalities will emerge more clearly in later chapters. Please, just be patient, read, and review. Love to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents. If I did, I would've (Spoiler, Spoiler, Spoiler, Spoiler, Spoiler) him.

Chapter 1: Motto

'If only Zetsu were still alive' he silently thought to himself. 'HE knew how to deal with two personalities, sort of…'

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice said from in front of him. He'd been walking for days, looking for a new place to live, perhaps someplace quiet where they wouldn't be afraid of his other personality. He looked down to see a small girl in front of him.

"Yes?" The blond questioned. He felt the sudden urge to eat her alive, but he suppressed it. He didn't have to eat much anymore, and the other personality would appreciate something better than a young girl for its fresh meat.

"Are… Are you strong?"

He would've laughed if he still had it in him. He had the power of the nine-tailed fox. He WAS the nine-tailed fox? Power? HA! His chakra was unlimited, he could do almost anything. "Depends, what do you need me for?"

"Our town… Rokungoyii, it's a quarter mile north of here, it's being attacked by bandits. I was sent out to go to the leaf village to hire some ninjas to help, but we can use any help we can get."

"How old are you? Why are they sending such a small girl all the way to Konoha?"

"For your information, I'm 17, and I'm the fastest runner in town. It should only take a day to get there if I run all the way. Plus, they need all the men in town to help defend it. So will you help us?"

"I'll see what I can do." The blond responded before walking towards the town. The girl left, running again, while he contemplated helping the town. It wasn't a question of was it right or not, it was a question of could he do it without alerting ninjas or not? 'I have a week or so before they come, I'm sure I could get away before then. I'd rather not be discovered just yet.'

He continued north, and soon arrived in Rokungoyii. Spotting a guard, he told the guard he was there to help, and the man directed the blond to a hotel, and where to sign up for the town protection units. The blond simply followed the directions, and was soon lying down in a comfy bed, then drifted off to sleep.

-Mindscape-

"Hello, Kyuubi…"

"**Ahhhh, my vessel, or should I say, the other persona**"

"You don't have to be smug. That move was supposed to kill us both, and that was 6 years ago. Now, I won't be eating children, so stop trying to make me."

"**Fine, but either you get us some fresh human meat soon, or I am going to takeover and eat everyone, and I mean everyone**"

"I would challenge you on that, but you're right… I've been beginning to crave it too, which is odd because foxes don't usually eat humans. Why is it that we eat them anyway? Why not mice?"

The fox in their shared mind took on a puzzled look, before looking down at Naruto once more. "**I suppose it is because I have never had the meat of a mouse… Too used to human**"

"You know what, let's not try that. Those bandits sound delicious. Whaddya say, Fox, want to go get some prey?"

"**Naruto-teme, you know me too well…. Tonight we shall dine on human innards**" The great Fox let out a roar of a laugh, before fading away, the blond being enveloped in light and entering the waking world.

-Hotel Room-

Naruto awoke once more, and sat up. It was dark outside. The clock read 11:45 PM, most of the town was asleep. Slowly, he got up and threw on his clothes.

With no shirt on, he reached for his hoodie. It was black, with dark red lightning bolts shooting around the arms and intertwining on the back. In a slightly lighter red, the hoodie read 'Liberator', then below that read 'Decimator'. He also pulled on his cargo pants, each pocket holding one of his six incantations, the only moves he ever needed to use anymore. Everything else was almost instinctual. The pants also had red lightning on them, but only around the edges of the bottom. He wore sandals as well, civilian style flip flops. He never needed to worry about them falling off, a small aura of chakra constantly circling through his feet to keep them attached.

Leaving the hotel, he took a walk outside. It was slightly chilly, but he didn't even feel it. Looking around, he found all of Rokungoyii was silent, almost eerily so. Moving at a brisk pace, he made his through the town, and soon arrived at a bar which was still open, though only a few people were inside. Stepping across the threshold, Naruto entered and sat down at the bar.

"How can I help yeh?" A gruff voice asked him. Looking up, Naruto's sapphire eyes met those of the bartender, if only for a second.

"I'll take some scotch, best you got." The bartender was about to scurry off to get it, when a voice sounded from beside the blond. "Me too."

Looking to his side, he saw the shaft of silver hair rising, defying gravity, into the air. "Me three" A female voice sounded next to him, only to reveal a raven-haired beauty with dangerous red eyes.

Silently, Naruto wondered how he had missed them coming in, but then realized they'd already been there when he'd walked in, so he never really caught on to begin with. The curse of infinite chakra, sensing other people's insignificant amounts without trying is difficult. 'Hmm, what to do. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.'

"Here you are" The bartender said as he had come back whilst Naruto had pondered these thoughts. The Bartender placed before each of them two glasses, one with water in it, the other with scotch and ice.

"So, how have you been, Sharingan Kakashi?" Naruto asked. His voice was lower, slightly demonic, and his face and hair covered so as to not disclose his identity.

"Hmm? So you know of me? Well, I suppose any SS-ranked criminal would know of all people that could beat him. If you aren't careful, I may just suck you into a different universe." The silver haired man chuckled at his own poorly crafted joke, then took a sip of water to clear his mouth, and took down a sip of scotch, breathing in pleasure afterwards.

"I know of you and of Konoha's genjutsu mistress…. Yuuhi Kurenai. Good to meet you both. I don't suppose you know who I am?" Naruto said, his voice changing pitch to a still lower baritone as he responded.

"I know of you, certainly. The only criminal other than Uchiha Madara to earn the SS-ranked class. You don't have a name listed, but your nickname, Motto, has certainly been stuck in everyone's mind for the last six years. Why are you so close to Konoha? Iwa's gates not enough, want to break ours down too? Maybe you'd like to repeat the Oto Massacre, destroy another shinobi village?"

"I have no plans to repeat the Oto Massacre, Kakashi. I got what I went there for, nothing more. Now, as for your question as to why I am here? Well, I see no reason to tell you." Naruto responded firmly, never looking at Kakashi. He had finished his first glass of scotch, and re-filled it with the bottle thoughtfully left behind.

"If you don't tell us, we may not let you go. You may be SS-ranked, but this close to Konoha, do you think you can take on another village? Our Hokage? Our Sannin?" Chimed in Kurenai, feeling left out of the conversation. She had a serious tone, it was clear she would use force if only to keep the hooded man away from Konoha.

"**You mean your uninspired troops? Your old hag of a Hokage? Your weak summons? You couldn't keep me out if you wanted to with your whole village, what makes you think you two can stop me here?**" Naruto's voice had turned demonic.

"If your intent is to destroy Konoha, we will stop you here… Is that your intent?"

"**yes**" Naruto responded simply, before leaving money on the table, and stepping out into the night. The two jounin followed him, as he wandered out of town and into a rather large open area, a clearing in the woods.

"**It doesn't have to be like this, you know**" Naruto said, Kyuubi now in his mind, goading him to attack the two 'foolish humans'. "**I live by my motto, liberate the worthy, decimate the unworthy. Change Konoha's ways, and I won't come for them**"

"It is not your right to judge Konoha. Now leave, or we'll use force." Kurenai threatened, though internally she was more scared than she'd ever been in her whole life. This man before her was more powerful than an entire village of shinobi, who knew his full potential?

"**You amuse me, Kurenai, Kakashi. I shall grant you a gift, I'll show you one move. My sixth best, at minimum power of course. If you escape, well… lucky you. This may just warn Konoha**" Naruto said, his right hand moving to one of his six pockets, the lower right one on his thigh.

Pulling out the incantation stone, he inspected it once more. It was really a beautiful object, a turquoise crystal embedded in a steel square, three inches on each side, and half an inch thick. The steel had some circular seals around it, kanji littering them in strings, converging on the center crystal.

Naruto heard lightning sparking, and look up to see Kakashi charging, a raikiri in each hand. Kurenai looked to be deep in concentration, but whatever she was doing was having no effect. Naruto inwardly grinned, and quoted Kyuubi to the woman: "Once your body has enough chakra flowing through it, it cannot be affected by genjutsu."

Kakashi's charge was ignored entirely, as the man streaked toward Naruto. Naruto simply sighed, and holding his incantation stone, performed his favorite move. Deciding to humor Kakashi, he said it aloud "**Ninpou: Chakra Body no jutsu**". Instantly, Naruto's body, clothing, and incantation stone turned to raw chakra, superheated due to being so densely contained. Kakashi's left fist of lightning surged straight through his body, doing nothing at all, while Kakashi dispelled his other raikiri, holding the cauterized stump where his left arm used to be, and laying on the ground, twitching.

"**Now then, this one's for you**" 'Kyuubi' Naruto mentally finished. Reading the seals aloud in a demonic language that sounded completely foreign to both Kurenai and Kakashi, Naruto began the least destructive of his six special moves. After 10 seconds of reading the incantation, Naruto raised his hands, performed 26 handseals in the blink of an eye, and slammed the incantation stone into the ground.

"**YOUMA NINPOU: CRIMSON RISING!**" Naruto shouted, before the seals began to spread out, and spread out, and spread out until they covered the ground in all directions for 1 mile. Suddenly, red light burst skyward from all the seals, incinerating all that lay in its path, except Naruto himself. The great cylinder of red light solidified, encompassing the area between the seals, before it faded away. The entire move lasted six seconds, and at the end, in a red flash, Naruto could see 1 mile in any direction, and he couldn't see a single person, or objects, just the green grass of the ground, the rich soil beneath his flip flops as he padded away, back to the town, an his warm bed. On the way, he noted a bandit camp half-incinerated. Looks like they wouldn't be needing any ninja to help, there looked to be maybe three people left.

"Well, meal time!" He said, promptly walking over to the remaining live bandits, and eating them alive.

-Konoha-

"Did you see that?" A civilian asked another. "What was it, a beacon?" "No, it must have been a summon or something, one of our Sannin at work. Makes you feel so safe, doesn't it?" "I've never felt more safe, with that kind of power, we have nothing to worry about. Especially with that walking demon gone."

The chatter of villagers continued happily, while in the Hokage tower, things were far less calm.

-Hokage Tower-

"WHAT in the FUCK was THAT?!" Tsunade screamed at the three sannin before her. "MOTTO is within 30 miles of Konoha and you DIDN'T KNOW?!"

"It may not be him, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said, attempting to placate her. "Plus it was just a flash, maybe it didn't do anything…. Just a prank or something"

"Sakura, how many ninja do you know of that could even MAKE that big a flash with chakra. If it wasn't you three, it would have to be a Kage, and it certainly wasn't ME. The only person in the whole Bingo Book anymore that could do that is Motto. I want all three of you to go and see what happened there. See if you can't figure out what happened, and if you can find out his intentions. NOW!"

Sakura (Slug Sannin), Anko (Snake Sannin), and Konohamaru (Toad Sannin) all turned and left for their homes, intent on making the journey the following morning, seeing as it was already 1 AM. Tsunade simply sat back in her chair, and massaged her temples.

'Naruto…What are you doing?'


	3. Reunion and Dumb Sannin

Conquer Your Demons

Hey all again. Yes, I know I posted three at once. Thing is, I have been working on these for a while, and I am finally confident enough in them to post them. So, please be kind. I am working on them as fast and as effectively as I can, but moving the words from my mind to the paper is difficult. Still, I hope you enjoy the story. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents. If I did, Sasuke would die so we can get back to the MAIN CHARACTER! Sheesh.

Chapter 2: Reunion and Dumb Sannin.

"Sakura-san, he's not here" Konohamaru said, motioning for her to leave and begin searching a new area. The three sannin had been searching the town of Rokungoyii for the last half hour, frantically looking for Motto. Anko had taken the south end, while Konohamaru and Sakura decided to split the north end as it was full of shops, instead of residents as in the south side.

Sakura took the signal and quickly bounded away, searching for the hooded man, the SS-ranked criminal in the market. As silly as it sounded, Konohamaru felt as if he should meet with Motto first, if only to meet his nii-san again. Stepping into a bar, he found out that again, he was just that lucky.

Sitting on the first stool at the bar, with a glass of water and a glass of scotch in front of him, was a man in a hoodie, the words 'Liberator & Decimator' on the back, over the red lightning and black tint.

Thinking quickly, Konohamaru decided to surprise the man with a little trick. Gathering some chakra, he captured the nin's attention before performing one of his nii-san's old favorites. "Sexy Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a VERY well endowed woman with long black hair, wisps of smoke just barely covering the naughtiest bits, appeared in place of the fabled Toad Sannin. The sight which followed was one of the few other men in the bar passing out, and one nonchalant man on a stool raising an eyebrow. "Please don't stare…" The woman said to the man, putting a finger to her bottom lip and allowing the wisps of smoke to fade away, leaving her other hand to cover her crotch, her breasts bouncing slightly in plain view.

"Konohamaru?" The hooded figure asked, plainly unaffected by the jutsu, or so Konohamaru thought. Inside Naruto's head, his mind was going wild with thoughts of what he could do to the woman, thoughts that were quickly vanquished as the young toad sannin cancelled the jutsu.

"Motto, or should I say, Naruto-niisan?" Konohamaru replied. "It is, good to see you again."

"I plan to destroy Konoha you know." Naruto said quietly, but firmly. "I have a mission to fulfill for a… friend."

"Kyuubi"

"Yes… sit" Konohamaru complied, signaling the bartender to serve him some scotch, but sadly the man was still unconscious. He sighed, before looking over, and taking a sip of Naruto's water, before taking down some of the man's scotch.

"Ahhh, that's good." Naruto only nodded in reply. "Now, what can I do to convince you not to attack your old village?"

"What makes you think I want to?" Naruto asked bitterly. "I need to, it was part of the deal. It can only be changed if he too believes it is worth saving. From what he's seen so far, it is worth destruction whether or not the Uchihas or Orochimaru are there."

"Ah, that reminds me" The toad sannin began "Whatever happened to Sasuke? I know you killed Akatsuki, and Sasuke killed Orochimaru… so what happened to the fool of an Uchiha."

Naruto let out a snarl, but let the comment slide. However bad Sasuke may have been, he had still been a friend. "Hardly a fool. He is living out his life in a new village, a small one for a country that I don't feel like giving you the name of. He is essentially the Kage, though too small are they to have an official one. He's even re-started his clan, his little bastard of a 6 year old already having a sharingan."

This was news to Konohamaru. After Akatsuki, the Uchiha still hadn't come back. In fact, he seemingly dropped off the map. To have a child the same year as the Akatsuki incident, he was one damned secure guy. "More information than we knew. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were acting as an informant to the Leaf. Anything else I should know?"

"Go to hell" Naruto replied, his voice fierce, but lacking determination. So he wanted to give his old village a little heads up before he attacked them, _something wrong with that?_

"Nah, I'll stay here with you. So Niisan, how've the years been treating you?" Konohamaru asked the SS-ranked nin playfully.

"I told you what you need to know. Improve the village or prepare for my coming. I am not so easy to seal away. Now get out of my sight before I blow you and this whole village to pieces…" Konohamaru was gone in a poof of smoke. "Konohamaru-kun" Naruto muttered, before finishing off his scotch and flashing away in a sphere of crimson, re-appearing on his path through the forest.

-With Konohamaru-

"Sakura-san? Anko-san? Meet back at the room… we have a lot to discuss." Konohamaru said into his re-activated headset. The three sannin quickly gathered in a nearby hotel room, always left open for them by the innkeeper, who often hosted them when they simply wanted to get away from the village for a day for something non-work related.

"I found Motto" Konohamaru began, as Sakura and Anko's eyes bugged out. "And I know who he is." Suddenly, both women found it impossible to focus on anything else. For six years, learning what and who Motto was had been a secondary project for the girls specifically. This was their breakthrough.

'Can't hurt to tell them, right Tsunade-sama?' Konohamaru thought to himself, before steeling his resolve.

"His name, is Uzumaki Naruto, or Kyuubi." The girls' eyes widened even more, and Sakura was about to speak, but Konohamaru continued. "Tsunade told me what she knew slightly before she left, so remember, this is between us and her, no one else. Motto is Naruto, he absorbed the Kyuubi and all its power. Apparently, they are two personalities holding the same body, though Naruto's is dominant, or so it seems. He wants to destroy Konoha, as part of a deal with Kyuubi. Unless the Kyuubi changes its mind about the village, Naruto will follow through, and don't think he can't… he will not be as easy to seal away as Kyuubi was."

At this point, Anko was pacing the room, and Sakura's eyes were wide with horror. She'd thought her old teammate was dead, grieved for him, but he was alive… and he was the new Kyuubi. "What are we gonna do… how can we show the Kyuubi that the village isn't as it was 6 years ago? What should be tell Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, slowly growing more and more panicked.

"I don't know… What do you say to an all-powerful demon?" Konohamaru asked.

"HE'S NOT A DEMON!" Sakura shouted back, while Konohamaru just sighed out: "Yes, he is now. He is the new Kyuubi, even if Naruto is still in relative control, he is Kyuubi."

"No!" Sakura shouted again, beginning to cry. "This can't be happening… he was supposed to be dead… and now what?"

"STOP TALKING!" Anko shouted, ending the drama between the pink haired 26 year old, and the 20 year old toad sannin. "Get a hold of yourselves. I think there is a way for this to work, that'll both benefit the village and keep him from destroying it."

"What?" Konohamaru asked, looking sheepish because of the earlier argument. "Give him Sakura as a sex toy?" The toad Sannin found himself plastered against the wall, before he slowly peeled himself off.

"Yeah right" Sakura said, "I don't want him. Lee, remember? Marriage? That whole deal?"

"Right, right, sorry" Konohamaru apologized, before looking to Anko. "So what's your idea?"

Anko simply put on a feral grin, before talking. "Well now that my liege" she said sarcastically "Has allowed me to speak, I suggest that we invite him to stay in the Leaf Village."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Konohamaru exclaimed together. "SHUT UP!" Anko yelled, before continuing: "If he comes to the village, we can convince him it is a better place, and perhaps he will stay."

"That's actually rather sensible" Konohamaru replied in fake astonishment. "Who are you and what have you done with Anko?"

"Shut up, monkey boy" Anko said bitterly. "Oh, sorry, TOAD MONKEY boy. Stupid multiple contract deal…"

"You're just jealous." Konohamaru said.

"I think it is a good idea" Sakura voiced. "If he stays, he will see Konoha's good side, so long as we don't treat him as a demon again… even if he.. is one now."

"All votes for inviting him back?" Anko queried. All three sannins raised their hands, with smiles on their faces, before heading out the door. Time to go back to Konoha, and negotiate an invitation.

-Konoha, Hokage's Office-

"You want me to offer hospitality for… Motto. Look, I would be all for it, but with his alternate personality, it would be like letting the Kyuubi into the village, scot-free. And it may not even work… Once people get wind of who he is, and what he is, the villagers will betray him just as they had before."

Sakura looked unsure, and soon voiced her opinion. "Tsunade-sama, perhaps we should consult the advisors for this one?"

In Konoha, a lot had changed about the government. The civilian council was not separate from the ninja branch, so as to not let the inexperienced try to direct ninja policy. Likewise, the ninjas of the council had no bearing on civilian duties, other than the missions they ask for. The ninjas of the council formed the advisory, the advisory itself containing only the sannins, the clan heads, and the division commanders.

"Perhaps… Where is Motto?"

Konohamaru was the first to speak. "He was still in Rokungoyii as of the time we left, and it looked like he wouldn't be leaving for a while. It is relatively safe to say that he is waiting for word from me."

"Relatively safe?" Tsunade asked, unsure.

"It is the best we can do without making him suspicious. We need the answer fast, so I suggest we call the meeting now. Emergency."

Tsunade nodded at the suggestion, before pressing a button on the desk. "Shizune… send for the advisory council, emergency meeting in 15 minutes.

-Advisory Council-

Tsunade's booming voice rang throughout the hall. Before her were all the clan heads; the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Shinamura, Chouseki, and Morino. Also, the ANBU division commander, and Danzo, the ROOT division commander. It had been recently reinstated as a show of power for the village, and to put them under relative control. The three sannins stood to her left, while Tsunade herself sat at a desk before them all.

"We are here to discuss sending an invitation to Motto, for him to join the village." There are shouts of outrage, but they were quieted with a wave of Tsunade's hand. "We have reason to believe that he will destroy this village unless he sees it in a positive light. He destroyed Oto… is this worth the risk?"

The Chouseki clan head spoke first. "Oto was weak. Konoha is not, so why should we offer hospitality to an obviously hostile source? What would happen if he turned on us in the village boundaries?"

Aburame Shibi interjected before a response could be made. "Before we consider this offer, do we know any more about him? It is hard to consider an invitation to one we know so little about."

Konohamaru looked to Tsunade, who internally sighed 'Sorry Naruto, it's for Konoha' before giving the sannin a nod of approval.

Konohamaru stepped forward, and spoke. "Motto is actually a demon container, the last known container of a tailed beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Motto is, in fact, Uzumaki Naruto. He has merged with the beast, and now possess all nine tails of power, as well as the personality of the demon. He has expressed to me that he doesn't really want to destroy Konoha, but he made a deal with the demon. Kyuubi has decided Konoha must be destroyed unless it proves it is a place worthy to keep on the face of the continent. Naruto himself is stronger than the Kyuubi was during the first attack, 26 years ago. We would need two Yondaime's power just to seal him…. And we don't have that. That is why we suggested to the Hokage and to you, that we extend to him an invitation."

The growls of outrage had been steadily growing, but were quiet by the end, until Danzo spoke up. "If we can convince him to stay, then this village will have the Kyuubi at its command."

The three sannin shifted uncomfortably, they knew that wasn't entirely true, but if they wanted a chance at an invitation, they need Danzo on board. He was influential in the village. Nara Shikaku stayed sitting, but began speaking out as well. "It seems to be the best chance to get him to accept the village… But we cannot let the villagers know, or else there will be a repeat of his childhood."

All the council members had heard of his childhood after his supposed death, and all knew what demon containers were treated like. Now, a real demon could defend itself, raze villages by itself. '_A chance to ally with it_' thought several members.

The Anbu commander spoke up quickly. "We could use him in the ANBU. It would keep his identity secret, but allow him to observe the village… and perhaps do some jobs for us. That is my part of the offer."

Tsunade then spoke once more. "We need a decision. All for extending an invitation to join the village to Motto?"

All but two people raised their hands, the two being the Shinamura clan head, a bigot, and the Morino clan head, reasons unknown.

"Then it is decided. The sannin shall deliver the message.

-Rokungoyii. The Bar-

"Fuck no." Naruto said, sloshing down some scotch. Konohamaru just looked on sadly. "Then how will you gain an accurate view of the village?"

"Sneak in?" Naruto replied bluntly. "What do you care?"

Konohamaru was growing angry. He'd just offered his nii-san the opportunity to come back, and he refused it. Over and over. "What would it take to get you to accept?"

"Sakura sex slave?" Naruto said, jokingly.

"yeah, that's what I thought" Konohamaru said, the anger fading slightly.

"I don't want her, but I'll tell you what will make me stay, for a price…"

"What's the price?" Konohamaru asked hesitantly

"Tell you in a second… first, do that sexy jutsu of yours…"

"Okay" Konohamaru said nervously. He'd never known Naruto to be a practical pervert. This was just plain strange. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

The woman with raven black hair, gigantic breasts, and a hot tight body appeared once again. "Now, close your eyes." Naruto dictated. In reality, the moment he'd heard he'd have a chance to stay in Konoha for a while, he was eager. He didn't want the ANBU position, rather, he just wanted to be like any other villager. However, internally the Kyuubi personality was displeased, greatly displeased. There would be hell to pay for making him live in that village.

Naruto reached out, and stuck his finger up her pussy. Apparently, Konohamaru HAD performed Naruto's version of Henge, literally turning into the altered person rather than simply making an illusion. All the organs were there. Sticking two fingers all the way up, he quickly retracted them while Konohamaru poofed back to normal.

"Well, your sexy jutsu has lost its virginity. Now… to Konoha?"

Konohamaru just looked confused, before he collapsed. Naruto just chuckled, before pulling his hood back over his head. _It was so fun to prank people again_.

"Now, to Konoha." Naruto took on a more serious look, throwing Konohamaru over his shoulder, before starting his walk toward the waiting gates.


	4. Civilian with Just Cause

Conquer Your Demons

Moving along, a bit of insight into Naruto's new take on the world and his interactions with the people of Konoha, most just shinboi though. I hope you enjoy the chapter, love to you all. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of its contents. If I did, I would be rich. And I would buy a monkey.

Chapter 3: Civilian with Just Cause

"Hey Naruto" Konohamaru began. They had been traveling towards Konoha for a few hours now at a brisk pace, and would be arriving at the gates shortly. "What was the second thing?"

"Hmm?" Naruto replied, obviously confused. Konohamaru continued "Back at the bar, you said there was a condition to your return, but first you made my sexy Jutsu lose its virginity." Inwardly, Konohamaru sighed at the loss of fingers where his vagina had been in that form, but pushed that odd thought aside for the moment.

"Ah" Naruto adopted a thinking pose while walking. "I don't want to be a ninja, of course. I don't want people to know it's me, I want to live a normal civilian life for a while."

Konohamaru face-planted. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT?"

"Because" Naruto's face took on a small grin. "I want to enjoy life for a bit. Kyuubi may want to destroy that place, but first I shall see it for its splendor and glory. If it's worth my time, then I'll go destroy that other place Kyuubi wanted me to wipe off the face of the continent… some place called Kagegakure, first place he got sealed."

Konohamaru adopted a questioning look. "First place?"

Naruto just sighed. "He's an age old demon, you really think he's only been sealed once? He's been sealed three times, the first by some Shadow Ninjas, which didn't last very long. The second time by some priests roundabout where Sound used to be… blew that shrine to bits already, and the third time here in Konoha. Before that he was in hell, he said he liked it there."

"So you want to be just a villager huh? Fine, then I suppose you'll have to change a bit. Your jacket kinda gives you away, so does the hair and whiskers."

"Then I'll just change myself some." Internally, Naruto whispered to his other personality to make the change to his liberator form.

Naruto's body and clothing began to morph. The hoodie and other clothing disappeared, in it's place came blue jeans that were tattered near the ankles. A white sleeveless shirt adorned his chest, while a gray jacket covered his arms and back. A golden necklace with the word 'liberator' appeared around his neck. Black sunglasses blocked his piercing blue eyes, and his face now had no whisker marks. Dark blue flip flops completed the look, making him look at ease, but with an aura of kindness.

"Do you prefer this?"

"You look relaxed" Konohamaru commented jokingly, sure that this 'villager' would have a fanclub in no time. No way Naruto would remain low-profile like that. He looked like a host at one of those clubs for women, or just a lazy wealthy man, as re-enforced by the solid gold necklace..

"Excellent" Naruto commented, and they continued in silence, before they saw the gates and Naruto changed back to his previous form, if only to scare the shit out of the guards.

"ALL GUARDS TO THE MAIN GATE!" The jounin on the wall screamed into his mic to all the other stations, as he pressed the emergency call button to get the Hokage.

"What is it?" Tsunade groaned through the phone. The frantic voice of the jounin said something about 'Motto' but before anything else could be heard she was already there in a poof of smoke, looking down at the felon and her loved one, who was smiling happily and waving to the crowd of 50 assorted jounin, ANBU, and chuunin staring at him nearly pissing their pants until the Hokage arrived.

"Hi guys!" Naruto said cheerfully, while Konohamaru patted him on the back and shook his head. The young Sarutobi already knew a headache was on its way.

(Hokage's Office)

Sakura and Anko were looking at Naruto anxiously. They'd seen the picture of him in the Bingo book, and had thought he'd be more menacing, especially given what they were told by the Hokage. But no, he was reclining in the only comfortable chair in the Hokage's office… the Hokage's chair, while Tsunade meaninglessly paced the room, having already lost the Janken game she was tricked into playing to see who would get the chair. Finally, Tsunade stopped in front of the opposite side of the desk, and just stared at him, hard.

"So let me see if I understand one last time. You, probably the most powerful ninja on the planet, a being stronger than the Kyuubi No Kitsune, wants to join this village as a CIVILIAN?!"

Sakura, Anko, and Konohamaru winced at her tone as Naruto just whistled, then said, after a moment, "Yup", causing the two female sannin to face-vault, while Konohamaru managed to just barely restrain his laughter. Nii-san always cracked him up.

"And if it isn't to your satisfaction as a normal civilian, you're going to do to us what you did to Oto. And if we don't accept you here, you'll do it anyway?" Tsunade asked in a more serious tone.

Amusement still played on Naruto's face. "Yup, deal with the Kyuubi and all that."

"I'm assigning the Sannin and a team of ANBU to watch you 24/7, and if they see you make any move against this village, your life will become forfeit. Don't expect a ninja village to go down so easily. We may not be able to kill you but we can damn sure seal you into something."

Naruto simply laughed off the threat, before setting off to find his favorite place to eat in the whole world. Anko and Sakura looked after him realizing they hadn't contributed at all to the conversation, while Konohamaru stopped holding in his laughter and collapsed on the floor in dry heaves of mirth.

(Ichiraku's Ramen Bar)

"Hey old man." Naruto said calmly. It turns out Konohamaru had been correct. In his liberator form, he just plain looked attractive, and a pack of younger civilian women had already gathered, peaking around nearby buildings to get a good look at him. And it appears Tsunade's order had already gone through, as he could sense 4 figures lurking around looking at him. He assumed they were still pissed that he had killed Kakashi and Kurenai, but honestly, he could care less.

"One large Miso please" Naruto said to the woman, Ayame, who hadn't so much as batted an eye at him since he'd entered. Naruto internally guessed she didn't look for a person's looks, more likely their personality. It was one thing he'd always liked about her and the old man.

The ramen arrived in good time, as three people arrive and sat on the stools next to him just as he began eating.

"We WERE assigned to watch you as well" Sakura said matter of fact-ly. Anko was next to him and felt his butt "And do more than that if necessary. Do you want me to use…. Force?" she stated huskily. Naruto just brushed her hand away.

"I would prefer to eat, we can do that later" he replied lazily, while the Sannins made their order. Konohamaru quickly entered the conversation with "I knew you would get a fan club. I knew it."

"Of course, I'm the legendary Motto, who wouldn't want to fuck me?" he said jokingly, while others looked at him suspiciously. "I'm joking, jeez. Are you sannin always so uptight? By the way, I need a place to stay. If you're gonna be watching me, then can I stay with one of you?"

Sakura immediately looked to Konohamaru, while Anko was inviting his hand into her bosoms. Konohamaru just said "Sure, come join me. I'd appreciate the company in the big empty house."

Naruto looked surprised, though he was still rubbing Anko's left breast, feeling the tit with his thumb. "You don't have a girlfriend? Sarutobi, with a lecherous grandfather like that, I figured you'd be a young start."

"Actually, I don't like…." He trailed off there, almost letting his secret slip. "I don't really like anyone right now." It wasn't exactly true, he did like someone right now. The person he liked was in front of him, and he wanted him to live in his house, use the same shower, and get closer to him.

"Okay, I'll use your pad then. I'm sure I can get girls swarming over you in no time." The Sannin and Naruto finished their ramen, and they went their separate ways, Konohamaru and Naruto heading off towards the complex with the Sarutobi mansion. 'If only he knew' Konohamaru thought to himself.

(Next Day)

Naruto just woke up from a long, deep sleep. Getting up, he realized he was in the Sarutobi mansion, and that Konohamaru had given him this room to use. It was small, but had all the necessities, plus some posters and 'cool' stuff they had picked up on their way back to the mansion last night after ramen. Stretching, the warrior got himself out of bed, and looked over to see a small breakfast laid out for him. However, it wasn't cereal, or bread he was craving. No, he needed more human meat.

Biting his thumb, he spread some of it across a tattoo on his right wrist which was actually a seal with some patterns around it. Molding some chakra into it, some human meat popped out, still somewhat fresh given that it had been frozen in time and space within the seal. Chowing down, he quickly devoured it, took a shower, got dressed, and headed out for the day. He had more money than he knew what to do with from odd ninja jobs, and from what he stole from Oto, that being its entire treasury, so he figured he'd go out on the town and just have fun.

Heading to the park, he saw kids happily playing, until he felt something tap his foot. A ball had rolled over to him, and there in front of him was a small boy with pale blond hair, and a chubby physique. Rolling his eyes, he handed the boy the ball, then searched around for the kid's parents, quickly seeing Ino and Chouji sitting on a bench together, their arms around each other, Ino leaning on her husband. 'how touching' Naruto thought, with a near audible "awwww" almost escaping his lips.

Walking over, he decided to chat with them a bit. "Hey guys" Naruto said, plopping down on Ino's right, Chouji on her left. "What's up?"

"Do I know you?" Ino asked curiously, with no tact. Chouji just held onto her, essentially ignoring him, although the enormous chakra emanating from the guy had not escaped his notice. Heck, even civilians could probably sense that much.

"You should. You are Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji aren't you? Who's the tyke?"

She looked mildly taken aback, but their names were rather well known within the village, though usually villagers wouldn't just up and talk to them. They are more respectful than that in general, to let them have their moments together.

"You mean Inouki? He's our son. 5 years old as of yesterday. Who are you?" Ino stated, still surprised.

"I'll give you a hint" Naruto said, before he allowed himself to return to his 'Motto' clothing for a few seconds, before reverting to his 'liberator' form. "Know me now?" he asked curiously.

Ino looked ready to pull a kunai, but stopped. She had gotten the Hokage's warning about Motto, and how his decision and mood had the fate of the village hanging in balance. "Ah… hello, Motto."

"So she didn't tell you all who I really am? Makes sense I suppose. So for now, I guess I can be Motto to you. How you been?" he said, laying back in his seat, and crossing his legs so as to look still more relaxed.

"Good I suppose" Ino spoke through clenched teeth, though the hidden question of 'Why the fuck are you here talking to me' was barely restrained.

"Excellent. So, want me to teach Inouki there a helpful trick?" Naruto already knew he was treading on thin ice, but also knew that anything she said to him he could use as leverage in the future, if it was bad. As long as he didn't provoke her, she couldn't really do much.

"S-s-sure" Ino practically hissed. This man had killed so many, including Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Ino was happy her element had turned out to be lightning, and she'd learned the chidori and raikiri from Kakashi. At least his jutsu would live on, assuming the Uchiha bastard was dead somewhere. Her love for the Uchiha had long since died off, an empty hole in it's place until Chouji came along.

"Oi, Inouki, you know henge, right?" The boy hurried over, looking eager at the mention of the move his parents had taught him on his 5th birthday, just a few days ago.

"Try this!" Naruto shouted, as he made the hand sign for Henge, and turned into a bare-naked woman, bouncing assets and long blonde hair in pony tails apparent, a perfect figure and the naughty bits just barely covered by smoke. The boy looked confused for a moment, but etched it into his memory, before attempting it for himself. He had great control at his age, and got it almost entirely right the first time, except he forgot to change his height, and the smoke wasn't there to conveniently cover the naughty bits.

"That's a Sarutobi clan Jutsu, don't forget it!" Inouki nodded, and reverted to normal, before trying again, while Ino and Chouji stared slack-jawed, and red from embarrassment of what just transpired before their eyes. Chouji quickly took his son off to have a talk with him, while Ino looked mortified and frozen to her seat.

"That was fun!" Naruto said, before skipping away, whistling a tune to himself. Then, deciding to be flashy, he used demonic shunshin to disappear in a red, orb-shaped flash of light and reappear at a bar, shouting "BAMF!" much like he had once seen a particularly exuberant blue ninja do just before he was stabbed and killed.

(In the bar)

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Shouted the odd, spiky purple-haired jounin now positioned underneath him. It seems he'd landed on someone… again.

"Sorry" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm used to landing on people with that shunshin though. Think of it as the will of a greater being."

The spiky-haired woman clearly wasn't buying it. 'Ah dammit, this guy again. And I JUST escaped watching him. Now I have to make sure this (admittedly hot) sonova bitch enjoys Konoha. Of all the times to be a Sannin.' Getting up with as much grace as she could manage with a slightly sore back, she reached for a kunai. However, just as she was about to give the conniving little bastard a piece of her mind, she noticed something: 'He must have loads of money… let's see if I can't make him suffer what injustices I can manage'

"Well… you owe me the next couple rounds.. and some dango. All the dango and sake I want and I'll forgive you" Anko said, though there was a hint of caution in her voice. This man had killed Kakashi and Kurenai.. her best friend Kurenai. This man had killed her… 'I will get my revenge.. but not now. Too much is at stake, already getting drunk'.

"Fair enough" was his only reply.. apparently not really paying attention to her and more to the fact that every single person in the bar was staring at him. Though he may have changed to adopt a more serious persona most of the time.. Naruto had idolized Jiraiya, and being a sage, a traveler himself was his ultimate goal for life. To wander the face of the earth, for all time. Learn all there is to know. Become wise, act as an immortal. However, the old sage had always seemed to love fun, and a good drink.

"One scotch, no ice." Naruto said, pulling up a bar stool. The killer intent surrounding him was barely suppressed by nearby shinobi, but Naruto didn't seem to care. 'Guess my guise didn't work after all. Ah well, at least they know who they're dealing with. Hope none of them are too stupid'. The bartender quickly slid the necessary items before the young man, a glass of water to clean out his mouth between sips, and the glass of scotch, cold but with no ice.

Taking the water, he took a short sip, moved it around in his mouth and swallowed. Then, took a sip of scotch, his elbow rising to be level with his head, as he tilted back and lifted the glass to his lips, slowly taking in the cold but enjoyable beverage. Setting it down again, he let out a sigh, as the tension of the room had finally seemed to dissipate.

Anko was merely looking on at the man with contempt in her glowering eyes. Putting on a fake smile, she ordered two plates of dango, and another bottle of sake; the most expensive stuff the place had. "Remember, you're paying" Anko said as a reminder, as she started on her food.

"I know, and don't think I can't manage it. I have enough of Oto's treasury to last a few lifetimes. Though, that may not be enough, all things considered."

Anko snorted 'Immortal Bastard. He won't need a few damned lifetimes of money. He can't die of old age.. but like my sensei (it even sounded poisonous in her mind) once said: A knife between the shoulder blades is better than any jutsu. Well.. at least until he got a knife in his and started learning every jutsu…'

"All things considered, you should be executed for murdering Konoha shinobi" Anko whispered low, so only he could hear.

"I know, but I'm not. And I'm here to find out what my father saw in the place. However, so far it pales in comparison to what I saw of him in…" Naruto trailed off for a moment, before continuing. "Anko-san. What keeps you in Konoha?"

Naruto turned to her to await the answer. "Loyalty to my village, and a just cause."

"What politician fed you that crap?" he asked "You must know every village is fundamentally the same. There are no just causes, only deaths and pain. I know, I have caused much of it."

Anko looked passive, as if expecting the answer, though internally she wondered what happened to the only slightly mature 20 year old that left the village 6 years ago? What happened to change him into.. this? Her train of thought was interrupted by the young man's voice once more.

"Why do you work for Konoha as oppose to any other village? Not because this one is better, because then everyone would want to work for it. No, you work for this village because it is where you were born. It is where you were raised, and thus, you owe a debt to society. But what about when that debt is erased? When you are old enough to live where you want, you still work for what purpose? Stability? To cause pain to others? Your reasons…"

Anko remained quiet, thinking it over and realizing that in a way, he was right. Though, she wouldn't admit it. As she was about to speak though, she was interrupted by Naruto rising from his chair, leaving two empty glasses behind. Throwing out his hand, he caught the kunai she threw at the back of his head in one firm grip, the other one on the doorhandle to the outside.

"Going somewhere?" Anko asked, clearly displeased.

"Home. To Konohamaru I suppose."

"I AM your guard you know" Anko replied dispassionately. "I will follow you. And as for your question, it seems we have more to talk about than just whether or not you are going to destroy Konoha."

Internally, Anko was sure that if she got to know him better, he could be taken out.


	5. Purpose

Conquer Your Demons

Continuing the conversation at the end of C3. Naruto and his split, his past, what has happened? You'll just have to read to find out. Please Read & Review. Love to you all, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its contents. If I did… well, that monkey from last chapter would be trained to fight people and steal donuts.

Chapter 4: Purpose

Sweeping back to into the living room, Konohamaru brought Naruto and his fellow Sannin, Anko, a plate with tea on it and cups for their use. It was pure silver, and sparkling in the afternoon sun flooding in through the window.

They took their tea, and sat around the table it had been placed on, in various chairs and sofas. Naruto was idly chewing on a human arm which was dripping blood onto the sofa. Anko looked neutral at the sight, while Konohamaru was repressing a slight gag reflex, and wondering when he would get out his special 'blood removal' cleanser to clean it up.

"So.. all the villages are the same, huh?" Anko asked, restarting their conversation from before

"In essence." Was the chewing blonde's reply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Why not" The blonde took in a deep breath. "Tell me, why are all the nations separated? Because different people rule them, Daimyos who want more power, then fund villages to keep them alive and running to destroy the other nations. Wars are waged for reasons like "He offended me and our nation" and "We need more land" but, with all the resources of the world, would it be so hard for all the daimyos to get together? For the ninja nations to band together?"

"I know the system isn't perfect, but that's how it has been done for who knows how long. We were founded on war, but that doesn't explain why one nation has an oppressive leader or not. Konoha is the best, plain and simple." Was Anko's reply.

"Let me continue." Naruto said, holding up a hand. "Nations are thus set against each other, get recon missions, and compete for the right to help others, thus income. We are paid to kill others, and one of the most important jobs.. we are paid to kill missing nins. You know why? Because once you leave a village, you see the truth. All villages are assigned the same kind of missions, and assigned to fight for their village, not for advancement of mankind, or anything like that. No, Ninjas of villages are told to fight for their village above all. From a young age, they are taught that their village is right, and others are wrong.. but this isn't the case. With symmetrical views, each ninja only perpetuates war. True peace will only be found by uniting the nations, by forcing them to see they are no different from each other. A wise, rinnegan wielding ninja once told me "Peace by conventional means is a fool's dream. Peace by fear, is the only way to bring the world to the light of god realm.". Now do you understand?"

"I suppose.. It is true our missions are the same as our allies.. and must be the same as our enemies if they are as successful as they are.. Their government may work differently, but as ninjas? I met an Iwa nin a few years back, dying on a battlefield, who told me he didn't see me as an enemy, just an objective. I remember I felt at peace with him, as though it weren't battle. He died there.. I didn't do a damned thing to help him, and I didn't care. He was an objective to me too." Anko said, still rather indifferent.

"So then, what are you looking for in Konoha. What does this village need that Oto didn't have to redeem itself?

"You misunderstand, Anko. Oto never had a chance. Konoha does." The blonde said imploringly.

"Fine, so then what are you looking for in Konoha that would make it more appealing that other possible villages to destroy?" Anko responded.

"Quite simple my dear Sannin. I'm not going to tell you."

Anko face-vaulted, as did Konohamaru. They continued chatting long into the night,. Until about 11 PM when Anko decided to go, leaving Naruto and Konohamaru to their own devices.

(Next Morning)

Konohamaru awoke to the sound of water running. Thinking it an enemy.. mysteriously in his shower, he left his room and burst into the 2nd floor shower, settling into his monkey-stance and waiting for the perpetrator to step out.

"Get out here you crazy shinobi and I MAY spare you!" He shouted, but was surprised by Naruto stepping out, completely naked. He was again surprised when the blonde burst out laughing.

"Heh, ha ha ha! Kono-Konohamaru!!! I can't believe you wear MONKEY BRIEFS!" The blonde shouted to the heavens, still laughing.

The Sarutobi looked down and indeed was still in his sleepwear, clad only in his lucky monkey briefs. Remembering the events of the last few days, Konohamaru 'eeped' and dashed out, back to his room to change.

Coming back out in cargo shorts, plain black boxers underneath, he headed down to the dojo, calling up to Naruto "Hey, wanna spar?"

Words he would later regret, as challenging the strongest being in the known world other than Kami to a spar is not the brightest of ideas.

Naruto arrived behind Naruto in the dojo all of 2 minutes later, clad in camouflage cargo shorts he'd looted from Konohamaru.

"Well, let's get started. Give it your best shot." Naruto spoke, sinking into his fox-stance, his right hand forward, palm out but fingers arced, left arm bent at the elbow with his hand at a 45 degree angle to the ground. Naruto's legs were spread evenly, at shoulder length, and overall he would've looked awkward if not for how relaxed he managed to look.

The Sarutobi charged, bounding up and at him from above like he'd been taught. "Take this!" In a combination of frog and monkey fu, he faked Naruto out with his right and left hands, then clobbered Naruto with his left leg, shin meeting forehead.

Naruto fell backwards, but had not actually taken the impact. Moving with the foot, he ended up in a handstand, his two legs burying themselves in Konohamaru's stomach. Completing the flip, he plowed the younger nin into the wood of the dojo floor, following it up with a hold, keeping the Sarutobi down in an iron grip.

Yawning, Naruto spoke to the unmoving figure. "We done yet?"

(20 minutes later)

They were sitting in the living room again, Konohamaru nursing his stomach, and Naruto chowing down eggs the young Sarutobi had made.

"Never would have thought you would cook. A bachelor like you, must be a real player with these kinda of skills. And this house… jeez, never knew you'd be so neat, not the punk from 6 years ago. What have you been doing these years anyway? Made toad sannin? Sheesh."

"I'm not.. much of a ladies man, niisan."

"Niisan? Ah come on, just call me Naruto. We're not kids anymore."

"Hai, Naruto. Well, I'm not really. I don't get along well with women."

"AH HA! I knew it. You ARE a lecher aren't you?!" Naruto shouted.

"NO! No no no no no! Nothing like that. I just, well… I haven't found any that I've really liked."

"What about Moegi? That chick you used to have with you all the time?"

"She's with Udon" Konohamaru said. "They're actually quite happy together."

"That runny-nose guy? Jeez… Well, to each his own I guess. Seriously. Well… enough on that I guess. So how are shinobi operations around here? I notice the ANBU have declined lately, the ones around me yesterday couldn't even suppress their killing intent enough for me to not find them. I can't sense chakra as much anymore, I have too much of my own that everyone else's just seems… insignificant. But killing intent? That I can find no problem."

"Shinobi operations have been running smoothly. When Akatsuki died, we got back on our feet pretty easily. With the past 6 years we've been building our forces, and with no war we've grown as powerful as we were before the third shinobi war, just with some better jutsus and WAAAY better medical expertise. We are probably the strongest of the elemental nations, and well.. we have no one up to Yondaime power, but with you we may change that, eh?"

"**If you're suggesting I would serve this village, the humor is not appreciated. I already told you my purpose, didn't I**?" Naruto said, his other personality, that of Kyuubi, taking over for just a moment.

The other personality came back quickly, and to brighten the mood, Naruto went back to munching happily, a giant grin plastered on his face. "So then… What do you do for fun, Kono?"

Recovering from the shock at the sudden change and change back, Konohamaru remembered the multiple personalities thing, and accepted it as just one more thing to figure out about his crush. "Well, we could go see a movie.. or if you are in a perverted mood… Well, Jiraiya tried to hand off his writing series to me, but it didn't work. Still, I learned that the hot spring is a good place to go." 'plus.. I'll get to see Naruto in a towel' the Sarutobi finished in his head with a lecherous grin appearing on his face.

"Knew you were a pervert. I'm down with that, c'mon. Let's go!"

(Hot Springs)

Naruto and Konohamaru had left the locker rooms and into the men's hot springs. Clad in only towels, Naruto was intent on using one of his favorite moves he'd picked up from Kyuubi, a complete cloaking jutsu, that would leave him virtually undetectable in every way. He not only became invisible, but also cloaked his chakra signature, any sound he makes, and smell he may make, and when Naruto chooses, it can allow him to phase through objects. Fading out, Naruto through off his towel and calls out to Konohamaru: "I'll be back in a little bit."

Though, the Sarutobi didn't hear him at all, staring at the blonde's visible, but slowly fading posterior which had been in plain view. 'niiiiice. Can't wait to get my hands on THAT thing…' he thought with a barely concealed nosebleed, before sinking into a warm bath.

(With Naruto)

'Now that I've climbed over the separating wall… hmm, maybe I can get a nice feel off some ladies. Who's here? Hmm… Sakura, Anko? Oh, well of course, they are supposed to be watching me. Hmm, Shizune, but she's a little old. Ooh, there's Ino… Always did like blondes. But she's married, don't want to get in trouble for that. Well.. let's see… I have a plan!'

Moving over to the pool of water Sakura and Anko resided, Naruto began to get a boner, seeing the two beautiful women's naked bodies, drenched in hot water heating their skin, was plenty to get the hormonal 26 year old to stand at attention.

Seeing Sakura had a wedding ring, Naruto began plotting a way to coax Anko into getting out of, then back into the water. Settling down next to her, phasing into the water so as to not make any rippling, Naruto lowered his hand to her posterior. Allowing his hand to become solid again, he gave her rather nice, firm ass a hard pinch.

"eck!" Anko grumbled, leaping out of the water.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, looking somewhat concerned.

"Something bit me…wait.. it's a hot spring. Uggh, maybe I'm just getting paranoid over this job. How about you Sluggy?."

"Don't call me that. And yeah, maybe a little. I know I am."

Anko crossed her arms under her formidable assets, grunting at the growing cold around her. Naruto chuckled and simultaneously thanked god for his technique blocking all sound.

Anko began getting back into the pool of water, while Naruto phased all of himself exactly under where she had just been, inside the rock of the hot spring. Allowing her to settle herself in, Naruto thought internally, 'Ahhhh yeah. This is gonna be great.'

Once she'd settled herself in, Sakura got out and used her own spying technique, apparently trying to use her own abilities to spy on Naruto. Fortunately, the pool of water Anko was in was far from all the others, and obscured by the mist settled over the springs.

Naruto took the opportunity to reach his hands out from the rock and cop a feel of Anko's breasts. 'Hmm, C-cups, quite nice.' Naruto thought, before recoiling from her as she yelped. And rightly so, as Sakura was by her in a second. Going back to the men's side, Naruto grabbed a towel and slowly phased back in, canceling the technique. Plopping into the pool of water Konohamaru was in, he winked, leaned in, and whispered what he'd 'learned' about the breasts of a certain snake sannin, and the nickname of the slug sannin, heretofore to be called 'Sluggy'.

"Are you serious? Anko calls her that?" Konohamaru asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. I'm gonna start calling her that too. Good way to rile her up I suppose."

"Ah, yeah." Konohamaru agreed, glad that underneath it all, his friend and crush was still a prankster who had gotten perverted tendencies from a grand old toad sannin.

"So, you aren't that interested in specifics, eh? Trying to stay 'noble' Monkey-boy?"

"Don't call me that!" Konohamaru shouted. A man of 20 he was hardly a boy. In fact, he was quite a bachelor it seemed, just no woman had sunk her nails into him yet.

"Well, fine. Kono, what else can we do for fun here? Any clubs? Its been ages since I've sat down with a guitar!"

'That brings back memories' Konohamaru thought, remembering the times Naruto had brought a guitar with him when they'd practiced. When they were both dead tired, late in the evening, Naruto would write songs and play them. He'd gotten good at guitar quickly, it was one of few things he'd seen the blonde truly enjoy in life. However, guitars were rare, merchants demanded a fortune for good ones, and the one Naruto had he'd taken with him to kill the Akatsuki, at least wanting his favorite pleasure in life to join him to the grave. 'I suppose it must've gotten broken or something'

"Yeah, I'll take you to a club, but in a few days. On market day you should be able to purchase your own guitar, I'm not sure if they'd lend you one at a club."

"Yah, yah, okay. But in a few days for sure. Till then, just hang I guess, huh? You'll be training.. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

(Few days later)

"Well, guess we better buy that guitar now, huh Kono?" Naruto said, throwing an arm around Konohamaru's neck and practically carrying the Toad Sannin out the door. Naruto was clad in his liberator form clothing, Naruto in the traditional garb of a toad sage (think 'Jiraiya style' clothing).

Walking down the street, all non-ninjas couldn't recognize Naruto as anything other than a friend of a toad-sannin. So, respectfully bowing to the young sannin, they welcomed him and nodded in appreciation, as did the vendor selling guitars.

"Well, how can I help you today, Sennin-sama?" The vendor asked pleasantly

"You can help my friend here pick out a guitar."

"Ah, and what is his name?"

"Motto" Naruto chimed in, nearly causing a heart attack for the balding white-haired man, the vendor being an older guy, late fifties.

"M-m-m-motto?!!!" The old vendor stuttered out.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone or I'll kill ya." Naruto said, with a joking tone.

Konohamaru chose this time to cut in. "Sar! That wasn't nice! Don't go scaring old vendors just because you feel like it!" he scolded, throwing Naruto a wink. "I'm sorry for my friend sir. He's new in town and felt like playing a prank, though certainly in poor taste. Just a guitar please?"

Soon they were leaving the store, and Naruto was throwing questions out. "Kono? Why'd you go and do that. I have no reason to hide.. it's me judging their worthiness, not the other way around."

"Because I figured you'd want to wear that outfit when you play guitar, and if people associate Motto with hat outfit, there's no bloody way you'll get a moment's rest from any of those people if they do that!" Konohamaru said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"**I'd get a moment's peace anyway. Do you forget who I am? Don't do me any favors like that. I can take care of myself**" Naruto's alter-ego cut in, re-asserting his authority.

"I know that" the Toad Sannin replied "But you still should lay low. How will you judge the place honestly if everyone in the village is on the lookout for Motto? You won't be able to judge anything honestly."

"**Don't tell me how to deal with this situation. I wanted it out that Motto is in town, I wanted it out among more than just the ninjas. The civilians, THEY are the ones I am judging. Not the shinobi, I already know what they're like**"

"Calm down, please. Just… go play. I'll meet you back at the manor house later, I have other things to do today."

Signaling to the ANBU, he ordered them to leave and follow Anko and Sakura, giving Naruto a little space with only him watching from the shadows.

(Hokage Mountain)

Naruto sat atop the fourth's head, strumming his guitar to an unknown rhythm, just to make sure the thing is in tune. Then, he began to play. The song, soothing his nerves, as to him it was one of those special songs that helps one deal with the world.

"Its time to play it again."

_A hundred days have made me colder_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lives have made me older_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight babe, it's only you and me_

The song continued, hauntingly, while Naruto broke down crying and reminiscing on his lost love. From the shadows, Konohamaru wondered who could have gotten close enough to the man to make him break, and whether she was alive and left him, or dead. This was answered quickly by Naruto's mumbling.

"Why did you have to die? Asuka? What did I do… what could I have done? What is it worth being a demon if you can't protect your own?"

A little while later, he heard Naruto stop crying incoherently and speak in a more formidable tone. "Konohamaru... you can come out now."

"O-okay" the Sennin muttered, before stepping out of the surrounding foliage, moving forward, and plopping down next to Naruto.

"If you don't mind my asking, who was she?"

"I don't mind, if you're willing to listen. She was a wonderful woman… She was a container as well, she held an angel that was brought down by some priests from the heaven's and imprisoned in her. She was given the ability to fly, and was actually only an experiment by some people who used to work for Orochimaru. However, they succeeded, and at birth she was put into a cage to be experimented on by an organization she was sold to which was experimenting in extractions of demons and the otherworldly, Akatsuki.

When I stormed the base, after I killed all the Akatsuki and underwent the transformation, making me the new Kyuubi, I searched the base. I found her, suffering from severe malnutrition and starvation, only alive thank to her contained, and I helped her. I nursed her back t life, and we fell in love. We were… passionate people, and we got along well, almost like a matched set in personalities. She was so kind, and understanding. I felt so unworthy of her, so lucky to have her. Then, she began having problems. As a result of testing on her, her seals were weakened. Apparently, every week, the Akatsuki had been putting a temporary seal on her which had served a double purpose. It kept her power from escaping, and kept the angel in her just that... contained. I know a lot about seals, so I tried to help her, but it wasn't enough… a year ago, her seal was just too weak, and the angel burst forth, returning to Kami. I tried to save her.. but her body rejected my chakra, as her veins were used to angelic chakra, and mine is demonic. Polar opposites. She died in my arms.. our child still within her."

"I'm sorry" Konohamaru said, holding the now sobbing demon lord in his arms, in his moment of weakness. "You know… You're human enough to me. I'll help you.. I promise." Konohamaru said, helping Naruto calm himself down, as the blonde muttered a brief thanks into his ear, before retuning to sobbing.

And the truth was, the blonde really was grateful. He had an emotional outlet again. Perhaps Konoha would be worth it, if only for one person. After all, 'That's what the test is.' Naruto thought. 'Love, even brotherly.'


End file.
